The Chronicels of the mixed up people
by EvenstarWarrior
Summary: What happens when Legolas ends up on the HOME I, and is confronted by Luke Skywalker? When Princess Leia meets the Narnians for the first time? Or when two Sith Lords meet the Dark Lord Sauron? When Aragorn is imprisoned by Miraz, how will he escape? Will Edmund help what remains of the Fellowship? Find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Story, so no hate please. I do not own Star Wars, The Chronicles of Narnia, or Lord of the Rings. All rights to there respected owners. I will do my best to update quickly, keep characters and facts of their original story's as true as possible, and of course I will do my best with spelling and grammar. Sorry, I misspelled the title and it was to late for me to catch it.  
**

* * *

Luke Skywalker prepped his X-wing. Artoo warbled a comment from the astromech socket.

" I don't know Artoo. After the Empire found our base on Hoth, I don't know were the new one is going to be." Artoo chirped a reply.

" No I don't think they'll go back to Dantooiene."

" Excuse me, um where am I?"

Luke tuned around. The carrier of the voice was tall, wearing an interesting cloak of an unknown stile; a strange container was strapped to his back with long feather-coated sticks sticking out of it. His long blond hair that fell as strait as the sticks in his container, ended just past his shoulders. The stranger held a rod as long as he was tall. It was curved on both ends. " I would like to know were I am, and what I'm doing here." He said again in a formal voice. He removed a feathered stick and put it against the rod.

" Uh, you're on the _Home I_. The Rebel's flag ship." He explained a little perplexed. " And you are?"

" I am Legolas." He said.

" Well, Legolas, I'm Luke Skywalker. I don't recognize you. Are you new to the Rebel Alliance?"

" Rebel Alliance?" He gave Luke an equally confused look. " I was hunting an Orc pack when I was transported here. I know nothing of this Rebel Alliance." An audible edge crept into his voice and demeanor.

" Maybe we should have a medic check you out." Luke said flicking on his comlink.

" What is a 'medic'." Legolas asked. Luke gave him a startled look.

" We need a medic down in Hanger 12." He turned to the new comer, " I medic is like a doctor." Turning back to his comlink he continued to speak into it, " Leia, we have a guest in Hanger 12. Requesting assistance."

" All right, I'm sending a squad down now." A female voice said.

" Thank you." Luke severed the transmission. Artoo whistled, startling Legolas. He raised his bow and pointed it at the droid, still in its socket.

" What is that?"

" What? That? It's just Artoo." That didn't seem to help. " You know, my droid?" Legolas still didn't ease. " My robot?" R2-D2 shouted an offended beep. The young Jedi turned, " Sorry, I thought it might make him understand." Facing Legolas again he asked, " You do understand, right?"

He shook his head, " I am an Elf. I do not understand these things."

Know it was Luke's turn to be confused. " What's an Elf? Is one of those water people from Bespine?"

Before Legolas could answer the security squad and appeared in the doorway. Legolas shifted his weapon at the incoming group.

" There's no need for that." He said moving toward him. But the Elf wouldn't budge. Luke stretched out with the Force. He could not sense the stranger in front of him. " You do not need that." He said casually waving his hand. But Legolas didn't respond. Keeping a wary eye on the solders coming at him.

" Commander Skywalker," the leader said. " We are requested to take this prisoner to the detention level."

Luke opened his mouth to correct the captain, when one of Legolas' thought to be sticks, came hurtling into the captain's chest plate. Shocked, Luke saw that the end had a sharp, sleek arrow on it that penetrated the soldier's armor. The captain pulled the arrow from his armor, unfazed. Apparently, Legolas thought it would kill him, for when the leader continued speaking to Luke, he stared at the hole that it left. He stood transfixed on it till one of the rookies attempted to take his bow from him. Big mistake. Legolas swung his bow around hitting, the young officer's face knocking him to the ground. A second officer tried to stop him but failed, as did the rest of the squad. The whole thing only took a matter of seconds. Luke thumbed on his lightsaber, igniting the green blade. Legolas froze, studying the energy blade.

" What is it?" he asked. Luke flicked it from side to side.

" It is a lightsaber." Legolas reached out to touch it. " Be careful, it hurts quite a bit." Luke warned. He flexed his mechanical hand. _Yeah, quite a bit._ He thought.

Instantly Legolas retracted his hand. Upon that moment when Legolas appeared to trust Luke more security personnel rushed in. The Elf sprinted with amazing agility and speed, that only a Jedi could posses. He dashed after the alleged stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, I had a hard time thinking of what was going to happen. Hope you like it.  
**

**Mrs. King Aragorn: Please stop with the pestering sessions, they will not make me post more frequently. So 'What say you?' **

* * *

Edmund Pevensie's boots stomped on the forest floor. He wasn't prepared for the gnarled tree root under his foot, and fell backwards and landed on his back. His head hit the soft grassy floor of a forest. He there on his back, baffled for a minute. He had jumped form the main deck of the Dawn Treader down into the lower levels, but he did not land in his destination, no, instead he found himself in a forest.

" Hullo! What happened?" Edmund asked himself as he stood up. The wood was thick, with trees spread evenly apart, and thin undergrowth covered the ground. Almost all the trees were covered in rough brown bark and thick trunks. " I don't recognize these trees." He stated to himself. " It's not any forest from Narnia, so I'm not there. And this is defiantly not England!"

Strangely enough, he did not feel afraid. If anything he felt curious about this place.

" I wonder if there's any one who lives in here?" No sooner had the words left his mouth, he heard the faint crunching of leaves underfoot and snapping of small twigs. He looked toward the sound.

A man with shoulder length dark wavy hair was running towards him. He was tall, with ragged, dirty cloths that portrayed that he had been traveling for some time. His booted feet hardly made any noise on the earth. A sword was at his left hip, with a hunting knife on his right, a quiver and bow was strapped to his back. Urgency flashed in his gray-green eyes, and his mouth was fixed in a firm line underneath his thin beard.

A second man closely followed the first man, this one was just as swift as the first, if not swifter, and was absolutely silent as he ran. Clean-shaven with long golden hair and keen blue eyes, he was clothed in a well-fitted brown and green outfit. A long bow was in his left hand with a quiver of arrows and two long white knives strapped to his back. He also had the same determined look on his fair face.

As the two characters came sprinting forward, a third person came crashing through the woods. Under brush and sticks crunched loudly under his heavy boots, quiet would not be the way to describe him. He couldn't be taller than Edmund's elbows, he had a thick auburn beard and wore heavy armor, and carried many axes. He was a little distance behind the first two strangers and much slower. Fast would be another way not to describe him.

Edmund wasn't sure how to react to the approaching strangers, so he drew his sword. The dark haired man stopped short in front of him.

" Hail, Stranger." He said, raising his hands up slightly. To Edmund's surprise, he didn't seem tired or out of breath from stopping from a fast pace. The blonde stranger slowed his pace, to stop next to his companion.

" Who are you?" Edmund questioned.

" My name is Aragorn." The man with dark hair answered. " This is Legolas, and this," he said turning to the dwarf, " is Gimli. May I inquire as to your name?"

Edmund cautiously answered, " My name's Edmund."

"Well, Edmund," Aragorn said," You do not need your sword. You can trust us."

For some unknown reason, the young king of Narnia was comforted by those words, and lowered the point his sword. " Do you know were I am?" Edmund asked.

Aragorn looked confused; " You're in the realm of Rohan."

" Rohan? Where's that?"

" In Middle-Earth." Aragorn told him patiently.

" Middle-Earth?" asked a baffled Edmund, " You mean this isn't Narnia?"

" What is Narnia?" the blonde one asked.

" It's a country." Edmund explained cautiously, having learned his lesson form the White Witch.

" I think we had better sit down and sort out this whole thing." Aragorn concluded. They settled down on the forest floor. Legolas sat on a fallen log, while the rest for them rested on the ground.

" Now," Aragorn started, " It is plane that you came from another world, that is strange to us. I will tell you about the world that you are in now, but we would like to know about the place from were you came." He paused as if thinking of were to begin." Where we are now is called, Middle-earth. To give you a specific location, the country is Rohan, and we are at the beginning of Fangorn Forest. We are looking for our friends, who were captured by Orcs. Foul, creatures, they care nothing about anything except for themselves and the deeds for their dark master." Aragorn said in discussed; he hesitated for a moment unsure of whether to tell Edmund about the ring. " The dark lord I speak of is Saron." He took a breath, " It is a long story." With that Aragorn plunged into the long story of the finding of the ring, the fellowship, the battle at Moria, with fall of Gandalf, the woods of Lorien, and ending with the death of Boromir.

" And Pippin and Merry were captured by Orcs, and we are tracking them, hopping that we are not too late."

Edmund did not say anything for a while, soaking in all the information that was thrown at him.

" Well, I suppose I shall tell you my own story." Edmund dived into his long account of the wardrobe, White Witch, and the Great Lion, Aslan. He slid easily into the story of Prince Caspian and his was agents Miraz, and continued into the voyage of the dawn Treader. " And then I found myself here." He concluded.

" These are strange tidings. But good news or ill news I do not know which one this is." Aragorn commented, " You may travel with us, and we will help you get back to your own world if we can."

" Thanks." Edmund replied.

" Now," Aragorn said rising to his feet, " We must continue on our journey. We have spend much time in rest, and if we are to catch up with the Orcs, then we must move quickly."

Legolas and Gimli both rose from there resting positions. Edmund stood as well.

" We will be running for long distances with few rest in between." Aragorn warned turning to Edmund.

The young king of nodded, " I'm ready."

With Aragorn in the lead, the remnant of the Fellowship, with a Narnian stranger, continued their hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Thank you for being so patient with me. :) I really appreciate it. responses to reviews will be at the end of the chapter. **

**I also want to clear something up, I have gotten reviews about why is Legolas with Aragorn and Gimli when he went to the _Home I_ with Luke. Well, Because Legolas was in the time period of after the War of the Ring, so he when he found himself in the _Home I_, it did not affect his past. Because Edmund went during the Two Towers time period, Legolas was still there. If you've seen Star Trek you know what I'm talking about. I hope you understand if not please PM me and I will try to explain. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Princess Leia Organa sat in a plush chair in a comfortable study. Shelves lined one of the walls filled with hard cover books. Those were very rare and very precious in the galaxy Leia was used to. The adjacent wall was a glass door that lead out to a shallow balcony. The room was a cluttered mess. The one large desk was littered with books, papers, maps, and feather standing up straight in stout jars of black ink. The walls seemed to be built out of gray rock, in fact, this whole palace seemed to be made of gray stone. And there was no sign of any technological advancement at all. From what she had seen all of the soldiers wore heavy metal armor, carried bulky shields, and long steal metal blades.

Leia continued to think about the man that was being taken away when she had approached the castle. The soldiers had simply overwhelmed him, or else she believed that he would have won the fight. The princess still was not sure how she came to be in this primitive place, and was even more unsure of how to get back to the _Home I_.

" I am afraid you have chosen a very bad time to visit us." Miraz said breaking her train of thought.

Miraz. An evil looking man with a short pointed beard and cold brown eyes that always looked like he was calculating someone's death.

Leia raised her eyebrows, " Oh?"

"Yes," Miraz continued, " My nephew, Caspian, has gone missing." He sighed. " He disappeared last night."

Leia lowered her teacup that she had been given," I am sorry to hear that. Have you sent out search parties for him?" she inquired.

" I have sent out our finest trackers and soldiers to look for him, but…" he looked at her directly, " none have brought him back."

Leia studied the man carefully. There was something about the way he made eye contact so quickly, and the fact that he didn't seem half as upset as how he should be. Leia got the feeling that part of his story was true, and most of it was not.

" Perhaps if you told me the details of what happened, then maybe I could help." She suggested.

Miraz gave a low chuckle, " I doubt you could help, my lady. You see Caspian disappeared last night. When his servant was sent to wake him in the morning, he simply wasn't there."

" I see," the Princess said, " You seem terribly upset, Tell me do you think he was kidnapped or do you think he ran away?"

Miraz sighed again, " that is uncertain for now, though he had no reason to run away."

Leia decided that, that was all the digging she was able to do for now with out this man getting suspicious.

" I am very tired, I think I will retire for now." She said.

" Of course, my lady." Miraz inclined his head as Leia stood. Her host stood as well, and summoned a guard to escort her to her room.

" May you rest well, miss." Miraz said with a bow.

With a slight nod, Leia followed her guard down the stone corridor to her chamber.

Aragorn aroused from his trouble sleep to find himself in a dark cell. Th iron bars, the gray blocks of stone, nothing looked familiar. Slowly, the memories of yesterday came back to him.

After he had set out to Bree, after he had come off the forest trail, the trees abruptly ended and a castle replaced them. Not sure how to react, Aragorn had decided to check it out. The guards, however, did not take his presence or his answers the there questions very well. They had thrown him in jail without hearing his explanation.

His head pounded, which brought back the memories of the fight. He tried to escape from the hasty soldiers but has been overwhelmed when they called for re-enforcements.

The Ranger stood and stretched his long limbs.

" What are you in for? You look decent enough." Said a harsh voice from the cell adjacent to his.

Aragorn turned to see the source of the voice: A small man with pale orange-blond hair and matching beard, sat huddled in a corner. He had keen blue eyes, and appeared to be no more than three feet tall. Curious, the Adan took two steps closer to the iron bars that made up his prison.

" I am but a mere traveler. Accused of trespassing but have done nothing wrong." He told the stranger.

The man snorted, " Doesn't surprise me."

" May I ask why you are here?' the Ranger inquired.

The stranger snorted again, " I would say my charges are breathing. Some would call that a crime. " he stood " why are you asking?"

Now Aragorn could see clearly, this stranger was a Dwarf.

" I am a stranger in this land." He explained.

Intrigued the Dwarf leaned forward in interest, " What's your name?"

Aragorn gritted his teeth," My name is Strider." He said.

" Uh, Strider." The dwarf mused, " Trumpkin."

Strider inclined his head politely. " Why are you in this prison just for living?"

Trumpkin snorted again, " Obviously, you know nothing of this place." Strider didn't say anything as the dwarf continued. " I'm what you call a Narnian. We are in a Talmerine fortress. We Narnians hate the Talmerines and they hate us." Trumpkin them proceeded to tell the history of Narnia. Once he had finished, Strider told as much as he could about Middle-earth without giving away the details of his trips to Bree.

Both sides were quiet for a while, until the unlocking of heavy doors and the stomping of heavy boots broke through the silence. Over there long talk both the Ranger and the Dwarf sat down on the stone floor. Now Aragorn jumped up at the sound of soldiers.

Two dark haired Talmeriens marched down the narrow stares. Both wore full armor and helmets. The first one went over to Trumpkins cell while the second one shifted through a ring of keys.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors, I have no one to proof read this and I couldn't do it to save my life. ;) Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_Faramir Freak: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your encouragement means a lot to me. :) _

_Lydia Powers: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it. :D_

_Mrs. King Aragorn: You are my best reader so far. I appreciate your reviews and all your encouragement. Every time I feel like giving up and moving on to another story, you always keep me going. ;D_

**If I have missed anyone I am very sorry and it is not intentional. :) Until next time..."No veren" (Be joyous)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, welcome to Chapter 4! I really hope your liking my story. ;) As always please review, and be kind please.  
**

**I more thing, "Rhaich" means "curses" in Elvish. Just thought I'd let you know. :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Legolas sprinted down what he assumed was a hallway. But it was like nothing he had ever seen. With smooth rounded corners, white color and seamless texture made it completely foreign to the Elf.

He could hear someone's footsteps behind him. Although they were faint, the Elad's advanced hearing picked up the sounds easily. Surprisingly, the human chasing him was keeping up with the Elf's abnormally fast pace.

Now Legolas was approaching an intersection. He slowed his pace, not considerably, but just enough to take an edge off. The sounds of boots on metal reached his pointed ears. He veered off into an alcove as two soldiers marched across the intersection. Both men continued to walk towards what appeared to be a wall. But just as Legolas thought they were going to hit the "wall" when it suddenly split open to reveal another room. Once the men were inside the door slid shut, and they were gone.

Startled and now completely baffled for the first time in a very long time, the Elf cautiously stepped out of his hiding place and approached the "invisible" door. Sure enough, just when he was almost there the wall split open to reveal the small room. But no soldiers were there. With silent footsteps, the Elad entered into the chamber. He heard a hiss, which caused Legolas to whirl around, just in time to see the door slide shut.

"Rhaich!" he yelled as he tried to break the door down. Although all he succeeded in doing was injuring his hands. " What delivery is this?" he asked out loud. Then his sharp eyes sight spotted a silver panel with many glowing buttons on it. He inspected it carefully. Each one had a letter and a number on it. He recognized the letters from the common tongue, but he didn't know what they meant.

Unsure of how to proceed, the archer pressed the button that said D24. With a jolt the compartment began to move upward. Patiently, he waited for what would happen next.

When the door finally slid away, Legolas was not surprised when he saw the exact same scene he had seen before. He if he was in the same place or a different one. He couldn't hear anyone on this level, he assumed it was a level. Believing the coast was clear, the Prince sprinted down the corridor, but he was wrong.

Soldiers thundered toward him. In response Legolas bent his bow and readied an arrow, then he remembered what happened not ten minutes ago. Instead he sheathed his arrow and bow and pulled free his two white knives.

The men came at him as he shifted into a battle stance. The first guard came at him shooting something that sent out round blue balls of light. Using his speed and agility, Legolas side stepped the first ball and ducked under the second. Now he sprinted forward dodging blue balls of plasma as he went. With one downward slash with his left hand, the first soldier went down with a wound to his right arm and leg. The second soldier tried to hit Legolas over the head with the butt of his gun, but a white knife blocked it. With a spin and a flourish the Elf had disarmed the man and caused the deep cut into his upper right thigh. He had quickly dispatched the rest of the soldiers when someone else rounded the corner.

" Stop!" Legolas spun around as he punched the last guard in the gut. Luke stood there looking at the fallen men. " You don't need to do this. This is nothing but a misunderstanding." He said quickly.

" You are right." Legolas replied. " I do not understand how I came to be here, or how to get back to my home."

Before Legolas could say another word Luke interjected. " Legolas, I can help you get back to your home. Just put away your weapons and we can talk." Luke thought he heard the Elf say something under his breath, though he couldn't understand it.

Legolas' blue eyes caught a glimpse of the lightsaber hilt in the Jedi's right hand. Very slowly, he began to re-sheath his knives…only to pull out his bow and an arrow. Faster than the speed of light, he had readied his arrow on the elegant bow.

" I will, as soon as you do." He said coolly

" We can do it your way." Was all the young Jedi said as he thumbed on his lightsaber. Legolas let an arrow fly just to see if all away harmlessly away from it's intended target. With one swift movement he replaced his bow with his knives and adopted a battle ready stance. With a heavy sigh, Luke prepared himself for what was about to happen.

The Elf launched himself at Skywalker, the Jedi thrust his hand forward sending Legolas backwards with a Force push. The Prince landed lightly on his feet and prepared for another attack. Legolas shifted his feet and kicked his leg out. Catching Luke off guard, he stumbled back giving Legolas a clear path down the hallway. Putting on a burst of speed the Elad, sped away from the Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The air in Fangorn forest is thick and close, as if the atmosphere wants to press down upon you, and flatten you. This is one of the first things Edmund noticed. No body spoke as they maneuvered around twisted roots and plants. Ed watched as Legolas easily sidestepped a large rock and then stepped over a gnarled root, he seemed quite at ease, unlike Gimli, who was glancing around nervously. He fell into step with the dwarf, who was having an equally hard time dodging the many obstacles.

"What's that?" Edmund asked pointed to a bush with a black sappy substance on its bright green leaves. Gimli touched the leaves allowing the inky liquid to rub off onto his fingers. He cautiously raised them to his mouth.

" Orc blood." He said as he spat out the foul substance.

"Orc blood?" the Narnian King repeated. He examined the sap on the leaves more closely. Aragorn began studding the ground intently, still following the tracks of the Hobbits. Suddenly he stopped, with Legolas, Gimli, and Edmund right behind him.

" These are strange tracks." He said quietly.

" The air is so close in here." The dwarf said fearfully. Edmund nodded in agreement.

Legolas took two steps forward, " This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger." Groans and creeks erupted breaking the pressing quiet of the forest. Edmund looked up at the towering trees. Gimli gasped and raised his axe in apprehension. " The trees are speaking to each other." The elf continued. Edmund felt relieved, talking trees was nothing new to him, unlike Gimli who was fearfully glancing at the gnarled trees waving his axe.

" Gimli," Aragorn whispered, which cause the bearded dwarf's attention, " Lower your axe." The ranger said gesturing to do so. The dwarf recollected himself and softly lowered his weapon.

Legolas looked to the dwarf, " They have feelings my friend." He reverently. " The elves began it, waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." He continued in awe.

" You mean someone taught the trees to speak, and they didn't already know how to do it?" Edmund asked.

" You do not seem troubled with the trees speaking." The elf told the boy.

" Well, in Narnia, the trees also speak. But they always knew how to." He replied. Now golden haired elf was intrigued.

" The trees speak?" he asked.

" Yes, they also move and dance. But after the Talmarines, invaded they retreated deep within themselves and didn't wake up for at least 1300 years. Until Aslan woke them up."

" Could we speak of this again?" Legolas asked.

" Of course, any time." Edmund said. A smile graced Legolas' lips as he inclined his head slightly, and Edmund did the same.

In disbelief Gimli said, " Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

They continued to talk through the forest, with Aragorn still tracking the hobbits. Suddenly, something caught Legolas' attention. " Aragorn, nad na ennas!" he said running farther into the forest.

Aragorn came running up behind him, as Legolas was intently searched the forest. " Man cenith?" He whispered.

" The White Wizard approaches." The elf whispered back. Aragorn let out a deep breath and everyone felt the gravity of their situation.

Aragorn continued to whisper, " Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He moved his hand to the hilt of his sword and grasped it. " We must be quick." Gimli gripped his axe, Legolas notched an arrow, and Edmund also gripped his sword.

With a shout all four spun around to attack, as an intensely bright light enveloped the group. Gimli launched an axe at the wizard, which was shattered before it could reach its target. Legolas let an arrow fly from its string but it to is deflected and never hit its mark. Aragorn's sword became red hot, and he was forced to drop it, while Edmund's sword was knocked from his hand by an unseen force. All four shielded their eyes, from the blinding white light.

" You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard spoke. His voice was echoed, and sounded loud an ominous.

" Were are they?" Aragorn demanded at the mention of there missing friends.

" They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone this did not expect. Does that comfort you." The wizard spoke calmly and it seemed that the booming affect had quieted.

Aragorn was not buying any of it, " Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded again.

Nothing happened for a minute, then slowly the white light subsided and the face of Gandalf was revealed. Edmund was dumbfounded, this man was old with long white hair, and was clothed entirely in white that seemed to shine on it's own. Aragorn was astounded.

" It cannot be." He barely got out.

Legolas knelt to the ground, " Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." As said. Gimli also bowed and Edmund bowed his head in respect as well.

" I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." The wizard said.

" You fell." Aragorn said still not sure if he could believe it.

" Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Then darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long a life age of Earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back…until my task is done."

" Gandalf." Aragorn said. Now Edmund remembered Gandalf was a gray wizard and fell in the Mines of Moria.

The wizard gave a confused look, " Gandalf? Yes." He said as memory struck him. He smiled, " That's what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded and smiled, " Gandalf the Gray. That was my name."

" Gandalf." Gimli said.

The old man smiled, " I am Gandalf the White." Legolas grinned. " I have come back to you know, at the turn of the tide." He looked at Edmund.

" This is—" Aragorn started.

" Edmund Pevensie." Gandalf interrupted. " King Edmund the Just of Narnia." He said. The boy nodded but couldn't find any words to say. " You have come to us from another world." The White Wizard continued. " I have spoken with some one you highly regard, Aslan."

" Aslan?" Edmund asked.

" Yes, we spoke for quite a while. He has sent you here for a purpose. What that purpose is, he did not say. But…I think you will be part of what happens in this world. You have no reason to fear. You will see your home again before, its time has come." Gandalf said resting a hand on the boy's shoulders. Edmund sighed, some how he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Gandalf's words brought peace to his heart, in knowing Aslan had sent him to this land. " Come now, one stage of your journey is over, and another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed." He said speaking to the whole company.

" Edoras!" Gimli exclaimed. " That is no short distance!" Edmund didn't know how far Edoras was, but by the way Gimli acted, it seemed half way 'round the world.

" We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aragorn told Gandalf.

Gandalf stopped in his tracks. " Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

" Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Gimli ask defeated. " Are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-?" The forest groaned in response to Gimli's complaints. The dwarf's eyes darted from tree to tree. " I mean charming…quite charming forest." He corrected. Satisfied, the trees stopped the grumbling, and Gimli gave a relieved smile. Edmund tried to hide a smile but failed. Gandalf turned to Gimli.

" It was more than chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts and avalanche in the mountains."

Aragorn leaned closer to Gandalf, " In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Gandalf gave the ranger a questioning look, " You still speak in riddles." The man supplied. Gandalf chuckled and all gave small laughs at this.

" A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf told them. " Much like the trees in your world, Edmund." The wizard said.

" Strong!?" the dwarf smiled nervously, " Oh, that's good." Again Edmund tried to hide a grin at the dwarf's nervousness, but to no avail.

Gandalf however did not seemed concerned well neither did the others. " Stop your fretting, Master Dwarf." Gandalf turned to leave the forest. " Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." He said over his shoulder as the continued to leave the forest.

" The new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." Gimli mumbled to himself. Edmund, who was right behind him, laughed quietly.

" But surely you are glad that he is back?" Edmund asked him.

" Oh, yes, of course." Gimli said. A short silence ensued.

" Gimli," Edmund started.

" Yes, laddy?"

" Why were you so, um…nervous in the forest back there?" he asked.

" Well, you see laddy, we dwarves prefer rocks to trees. We're from the mountains, great miners we are." Ed nodded in understanding, and the subject was dropped.

* * *

Edmund had not seen out side the forest, for when he came to Middle-Earth he was placed inside it. When the company emerged, the air felt cool and free, as if he had been let out of a cage. Large rolling plains were all that were to be seen. The sky was an afternoon blue, and puffy white clouds floated lazily across the horizon.

A high-noted piercing whistle jarred Edmond out of his admiration of the landscape. The whistle echoed off the hills and vibrated through the air. It died out as the neigh of a horse was carried to there ears. The source of the sound came galloping over the plains. A beautiful white horse, flawless. It's main blew back in the wind, as he shook his head.

" That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe of the gorgeous animal.

" Shadowfax." Gandalf greeted the horse as it came to a stop in front of him." He is lord of all horses…and has been my friend though many dangers." He said stroking the horse's neck.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax, while Legolas mounted a gray stallion.

" You can with me." Aragorn told the boy. As he mounted upon a bay.

" Thanks." Edmund said as he got on behind Aragorn. He watched as Gimli struggled to mount the back of Legolas' horse. " Do they have names?" the Narnian asked.

" Yes, this is Hassaful, and that one is Arod." Aragorn said patting the bay's neck.

Once Gimli was mounted, the company of five made off for Edoras with all speed.

* * *

In the land of Mordor, where the shadows lie, a host of beings were introduced to the great evil of Middle-Earth. Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and an entire host of Stormtroopers on the Star Destroyer the_ Death's Head_ and the _Executor _land behind the Black Gate.

Seeing the potential for new allies in this war, Sauron sends a "welcoming party" of a sort to bring these new guests to his magnificent tower.

Emperor Palpatine however, is not so ready for an alliance. He sends Darth Vader to propose his plan to this Dark Lord, who takes shape in the form of a great fiery eye atop an extremely tall tower. He sits in his throne room on board the _Executor_, waiting for Vader's return.

* * *

**NOTE: **I'm am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had softball championship and I was doing a lot of extra practices. Please forgive me, and thank you for being patient. As always please review and tell me what you think. How did I do with on this chapter? Are all the characters still in character? How did you like the little dark side bit? Any feedback would be appreciated. :) Until next time. Hannon le.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello All! And welcome back! Here's chapter six, and because some certain readers wanted the chapters to be longer, well...it took me longer to write. I'll be gone for about a week, so there will be no posts from me in that time. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Leia sat at a large desk that faced a wide window. In front of her was a sheet of what the people called "paper" and a "quill pen" if she remembered correctly.

She wasn't really sure what she was doing. She dipped the quill in a stout jar of black ink and began to write on the paper. Perhaps a letter to her father, but how would she send it? She settled on writing out the facts Miraz had given to her about his missing nephew. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was no simple case of a missing child.

There was a soft knock at the door. Leia rose from the desk and crossed the room to the heavy wooden door.

" Who is it?" she asked.

" Cornelius, m'lady." The person said from the other side.

Slowly, Leia opened the large door. On the other side was an old man, with a long white beard that fell down to his belt. He wore a deep blue cloak and robe, and a pair of spectacles rested on the bridge of his nose.

"May I come in, my Lady?" he asked politely.

" Yes, yes you can." The Princess opened the door wider, allowing the Professor to come in.

" I am Cornelius. I was the Prince's tutor." He said bowing.

" I'm Princess Leia." She said, " To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

" I'm afraid the purpose of my visit is no pleasure, your Highness." The Professor said shutting the bedroom door. " I've come to tell you why the Prince had gone missing."

Leia gave him a confused look. " But Lord Miraz…"

" Sh," he hushed, " We can not talk about it here." He glanced around. " This way." He led the Princess over to the wardrobe standing against a wall. He threw open the doors, and entered the wardrobe, Leia curiously peered in after him. Suddenly, a secret door popped open in the back of the oversize cabinet.

" This way." He said motioning her forward.

Leia cast one last look over her shoulder before disappearing into the wardrobe. The Princess from a distant land followed the Professor down vacant hallways and barely used corridors, until she found herself in the Professor's study.

" Prince Caspian, was not kidnapped." The Professor started, " He was forced to flee the palace." Leia sat down in one of the padded chairs beside the enormous desk, and Cornelius sat behind it. " You see, after King Caspian IX died, Miraz, his brother, began acting like he was to be king. Slowly but surely members of the Talmeraine Council began to leave their seats at the Council. Now there are only a few of them left. The only reason Caspian had lived this long was because Miraz did not have an heir of his own. When I heard that his wife had had a son, I helped Caspian escape."

Leia sat back in her seat, and considered all the words that Cornelius had spoken. " Where did he go?" she finally asked. She knew it was dangerous information to have, but she had to know.

" Caspian fled to the woods, the Talmerains do not go there." He replied.

" Why?" she leaned forward and folded her hands.

" They say the woods are haunted. The Narnians, the people that the Talmerains overthrew, live there. There are not many of them left."

" Do the Lords on the Council know these things that you have told me?" the Princess asked raising one eyebrow.

* * *

" Lords of the Council, I apologize for being late. I wasn't aware we were in session." Miraz said flinging the doors of the throne room open.

Leia peered around the corner and watched the double doors close behind the Lord. Two guards were stationed on ether side of it. Leia pursed her lips. She was trying to decide how to get past the soldiers when one of them spoke.

" How long do you think this'll last?" the one on the left asked.

" Don't know, last time we missed two guard rotations." The second one replied.

" We cold just leave." They looked at each other.

A commotion erupted on the opposite end of the corridor. Both men undutiful left their post to see what was going on. As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Leia snuck over to the heavy doors and pressed her ear over the keyhole.

"What is the most disturbing news of all." She heard Miraz's voice through the tiny hole. His voice was farther away. " Our beloved Prince was abducted…" there was a pause, " By-"

The solder's heavy footfalls and rough voiced could be heard. She needed to hear the rest of the meeting without being seen she needed to hide, and fast. She spotted a suit of armor standing not a few feet from the door. She slid behind the motionless tin solder just as the men came around the corner.

The two guards had the third person with them. A boy, no he didn't look like a boy he was only about three feet tall with an extremely long golden beard for someone of his height. The top of his was balding but he had shoulder length hair in the back. He was gagged and looked as if he'd been beaten pretty badly.

The doors swung open for a second time, and the trio disappeared into the throne room. Gasps could be heard from the people in side, like they couldn't believe what they saw. Then, the doors closed again.

The Princess scurried out from behind the armor and knelt down beside the keyhole.

" We forget, my Lords, Narnia was once a savage land." Miraz's voice wafted through the now quiet chamber. " Fierce creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. Or so we thought. Bu while we've been bickering amongst ourselves…" the Lord's voice became sharp, " …they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock!" then he seemed to quiet down, " Growing stronger, watching us. Waiting to strike!" his yell was followed by a sudden sound of someone being slapped. Then there was a moment of silence.

" And you wonder why we don't like you." A gruff voice said with a hint of sarcasm.

_That must be the prisoner._ Leia thought.

" Well, I intend to strike back." The Lord's voice seethed with venom. " Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian…and finish what out ancestors began." He finished.

Leia had heard enough, she slid out from behind the suit of armor, pushed open the huge doors, and strode into the throne room.

" Lords of the Council, if I may intervene." She spoke with the authority she used to command the Galactic Senate. " I beg to differ on Lord Miraz's claim." She announced, facing the man squarely and staring him in the eye. More gasps and murmurs rippled threw the room.

" Miraz, what is this all about?" one of the Lord's with long gray wavy hair demanded.

" I assure you, that Lord Miraz was unaware of my planing to be here." She said not taking her eyes of the Lord.

" My Lady, what is it that you wish to tell us? Women are not allowed at the meeting of the Council." The man named Sopespian asked. Or at least she believed his name was Sopespian.

" My Lords, in the land were I come from I am a respected Senator." She waited for someone to interject, but when no one did she continued. " I have reason to believe, that the accusations made against the Narnians do not speak the full truth. You speak of these people as fierce and savage, when you come here and take over their land. You stamp them out, hunt them down, and never once have tried to live _with_ them peaceably. If you must conquer lands and expand your empire as all men desire to do, then so be it. But remember that when you are conquered prepare for the same treatment that you gave." She turned back to Miraz, " As for Miraz's claim I do not believe it is true. Do you have proof Lord Miraz?" she directed the question to him.

" The proof, my Lady, is before you. " he replied coolly, gesturing toward the dwarf still kneeling in the middle of the room.

" Him? How is he," she pointed toward the prisoner, " your proof? Did he tell you? Did he sign a confession? Do you have witnesses that heard and saw him say that the Narnians abducted the Prince?"

Miraz didn't say anything. " I don't think he did." Leia continued. " Therefore," she turned back to face the rest of the Council members, " Lord Miraz fails to provide any proof to his claims, and therefor is only guessing as to what happened on the night in question." She said finally facing Miraz again.

No one spoke, not a sound could be heard from any of the men. Leia's ears began to ring. Finally, Sopespian stood clapping his hands.

" Very well spoke, your Highness, for someone so young, you posses a talent that many strive to obtain."

Leia bowed her head, as the scruffy looking Lord continued to speak, " Lords, we have another matter to attend to. A stranger appeared at the front gait of the castle, and refused to come peaceably."

" Bring him forward." The gray heard Lord said. Two solders took the dwarf to the back of the room, and two more solders brought in a second prisoner. Leia sat down in one of the many empty chairs that lined three of the four walls.

* * *

Aragorn was not accustomed to being a prisoner. And he didn't like it. His hands were bound behind his back, and he was gagged. Right now he was faced to face with a large black iron door. The guards on either side of him moved to open the door and were immediately replaced by two more.

He smirked or tried to, it was hard to do anything with a piece of fabric in your mouth. The men that held him captive pushed him forward as they dragged him into the chamber.

It looked like some type of throne room, without the king. Aragorn was shoved into the middle, and forced to his knees.

There was a dark haired man standing in front of the raised dais were an elaborate throne stood alone. He assumed that this was the king's council, or cabinet. He glanced around the room and spotted a young girl clothed completely in white with dark hair that was pulled up in two large cinnamon-looking buns on either side of her head.

" He had been resistant to interrogation and when he does speak, he speaks in an unknown tongue." The pointy bearded man said.

" How do we know that he did not kidnap Prince Caspian?" one of the Lords asked. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the chamber.

" He should be allowed to speak before the Council." Another Lord announced.

The man in front of him raised an eyebrow. " What have you to say?" he inquired.

Aragorn wasn't sure if he should speak or not, but seeing as this might be his last chance, he decided to give it a try. He craned he head around trying to loosen the gag's biting grip. The dark haired man removed the fabric with a sigh.

" Well?" he prompted.

" I am called Strider, and my business is my own." He said coolly. The Ranger spotted his prison mate out of the corner of his eye. The look on his face suggested that what he said was below protocol.

Aragorn's eyes flicked back to the person before him, just in time to see his hand raised in the air, and come down hard across his face. There was a stringing pain on Aragorn's left cheek as he slowly turned to look at his captor. Stifled gasps could be heard.

"Lord Miraz!" a young distinctly feminine voice exclaimed." That was unnecessary conduct." Aragorn saw the woman who stood up in his defense was now standing.

" I have to agree." A scruffy looking Lord said. Miraz sent him a deadly glare. He turned back to the accused Ranger, who stared him directly in his old calculating eyes. _Miraz_.So that was his name. There was something dark about him.

A hush had fallen over the gathering nobody moved, until at length Miraz spoke.

"Take him back to his cell." He said icily.

* * *

Princess Leia found herself in her chambers again, playing with the comlink. All her attempts at getting it to work had all but succeeded. She sighed and placed it on the desktop.

Just them a soft rap was sounded on the door. She slipped the comlink back to it's hidden pocket in her sleeve and crossed over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

" It is Cornelius, my Lady." The old professor said.

Leia yanked open the heavy door. " Professor Cornelius, it is a pleasure to see you again. " she said politely.

" The pleasure is mine, ma'am. But I am afraid that I come on more unpleasant circumstances." He said.

Leia gave him a confused look.

" Your Highness, I fear your life is in danger." He said urgently. " I'm afraid your outspokenness has earned you many enemies." The wizened old man crossed over to the wardrobe and opened the familiar secret door in its back.

" Come, you must hurry." He said more urgently than before. Leia glanced at the main door one last time, before also entering the wardrobe.

Again, they went through a series of vacant and barely used corridors. They came to a poorly lit spiraling stone staircase. A foul stench hit the Princess like a wall, as they proceeded down the stairs.

The chamber they just entered was what she assumed to be the prison. Several cells lined the walls with only a tiny barred window at the top of each cell. There were no guards and only one prisoner. Cornelius removed the ring f keys from the wall and moved over to the occupied cell.

" What are you doing?" she hissed. Then she saw who was in the cell. Strider the mysterious, uncooperative captive. He was now standing, waiting for Cornelius to break him out.

" I'm afraid that his life is also in danger as well." The teacher explained.

" It seemed like this had all been planned out with Strider before hand. " We must hurry, it won't be long before they find out your missing." He continued. He handed Strider weapons, she assumed they were his because they didn't look like anything she'd seen.

He had a large sword with a hilt that was long enough for a two-handed grip, and a small bow and quiver, which he clung across his back. He checked the blade of his sword satisfied he re-sheathed it.

The Professor began to lead the way out of the dungeon.

" Do you have a weapon? Strider asked.

" What?"

" A weapon, do you have one?" he asked again.

Leia thought about the small blaster she had, " No," she said tactfully, " No, I don't. " She though it was best not to tell him about the high-tech weapon.

" You'll need one." He turned to the older man, " is there any way we can get to the armory?"

" Yes, yes, we'll pass it on our way out. Now hurry!"

The group continued through abandoned hallways, and avoided any and all personnel, until they finally reached the stable.

" Now, you'll need to head for the woods." The Professor instructed, as Strider began to saddle a dark bay horse. " Go through the side gate, then head south until you reach the ford in the river. Cross it, and head south west until you reach Aslan's How." He finished.

"How will we know when we've found it? " The younger man asked.

"You'll know it when you see it. There's no way you'll miss it." Cornelius said with a tight smile.

The ranger mounted the bay and held out his hand to the Princess. Hesitantly she grasped his hand and hoisted herself up on the horse's back.

" Ride swiftly, and here." the tutor handed Leia a small knife.

" Thank you." She said. Strider dipped his head in respect.

" Now go." The Professor told them as he gave the horse a gentle slap on the rump.

And with that, the horse shot out the side gate, carrying the Princess and ranger out of sight.

* * *

Notes: Well, what did you think? Was it long enough? Was I still in character fairly well? PLEASE REVIEW! I can't get better if you don't give me feedback! As always, please excuse any and all spelling and grammatical errors, and if I got a name wrong please tell. I'll appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luke rose to his feet quickly. The stranger called Legolas had taken off down the corridor, with amazing speed. Obviously, he was a skilled warrior from where he lived. But why was he running away? And what were the weapons he was using, they looked more like…like he didn't know what they were. But they were definitely no match for a blaster and they were especially not anything compared to a lightsaber.

His com link buzzed, " Luke? Luke, what's going on down there?" Leia's voice came form the tiny device.

Luke switched it on, " Leia, I lost him again. Put the whole ship on red alert. Send out sweepers, order them not to engage him at all costs. Set weapons to stun only. I want to him alive and unharmed."

" Alright Luke, but what's going on?" she asked again.

" I'm not really sure." He replied," All I know is that he doesn't trust us."

" Do you have a description on him?"

" Yeah, he taller than the average human, long blond hair blue eyes. And he as strange weapons strapped to his back." He concluded.

" Thanks Luke, we'll put this out right away." Luke severed the transmission. The young Jedi stretched out with the Force, looking the man…no Elf named Legolas. Before he couldn't feel the stranger in the Force, and there was no difference now. He sighed, _I guess I'll have to do this the same way everyone else does it._ He thought.

* * *

Legolas continued to speed down the _Home I_'_'s_ corridor's not sure what else to do against and enemy that had a sword of light and possessed magical powers to manipulate objects. He rounded another corner and stopped abruptly. The Elf was faced with three options, he could turn right, left, or continue strait ahead. He peered down hall, looking left then right, only to see the endless amount of white that seemed to span the hole ship, if that's what it was called.

Alarms erupted thought the ship with flashing red lights that accompanied it. The Elad looked about in bewilderment.

" Warning. Intruder alert. Humanoid male, blond hair blue eyes, possessing strange weapons. Do not engage. I repeat DO NOT ENGAGE, under any circumstances. Have weapons set to stun, only." A female voice said from seemingly no were. Legolas looked up at the ceiling wonderingly. But he couldn't see any one or anything that would emit such a monotone and unfriendly sound. Then the words hit sank in. They described him, well mostly. He wasn't human, and why where his weapons strange? Not seeing any potential threat, he continued the way he was going he just headed strait. Not really sure were he was or were he was going.

It seemed like forever since he first ran Luke. He wondered what time it was, but he could not see the sun. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen anything that wasn't white. No trees, no sky, nothing. Suddenly he felt very far away, and unreachable by anyone, and he began to reconsider is initial intent. His mind wandered back to Aragorn and Gimli still hunting the Uru-ki, back to Mirkwood, and his Father. He was yanked out of his thoughts by the distinct sound of growling. Preparing for anything, Legolas notched an arrow to the bowstring. Carefully he rounded another corner, another white corner, and was met with a huge mass of fur.

It wasn't a Warg, he knew that for sure. It stood upright like a man, but it was covered in matted brown and black fur, and was twice the size of any normal person. It gave out a loud throaty growl as it spotted the Elf. The beast let out another rumble as it bounded toward him. Legolas fast as ever, pulled back the bowstring and let an arrow fly towards where he thought the beasts hear was, but the beast was faster than he expected, and it lodged deep into his arm. Enraged, the creature lunged at Legolas, but he was quicker and sidestepped away, letting the animal rush past him. Legolas readied another arrow on the string, when the beast rushed him again. This time it reached out with its long arm and rapped them around the Elf capturing him in an enormous bear huge. Mangy hair smashed agents his face, choking out any air that might have gotten to him. His captor had incredible strength and kept him pinned there for an impossibly long amount of time, until finally he was able to pull his face back gasping for air. He pushed and struggled agents his captor but his grip was too strong. Then with out a warning, the beast's grip lessened considerably and Legolas took that moment to escape. He shoved the creature backwards, but it didn't move instead it stood there watching him. Legolas thought it best to start running again, he spun around ready to flee. But before he could something hard came down over his head, knocking him to the floor, where darkness swallowed him.

The Elven Prince was vaguely aware of a muffled bumping sound. As the black slowly became gray, more of his senses were awaking. Cautiously, his eyes fluttered open, and were immediately assaulted by matted brown-black hair. Something else didn't feel right, black specks still floated at the corners of his vision as he dimly realized that he was upside-down, and being carried by the creature that he had encountered. Ignoring the pain the still lingered in the back of his head, he craned his neck around to survey his situation. There was no sign of his beloved bow, he reached for his arrows, and found them to be gone as well. He assumed his knives would be gone as well, but he checked anyway. If his captor knew he was awake, he didn't show it, as the Elf twisted his arm back letting his hand search for his white knives. Accepting the fact that he was unarmed, and prisoner, Legolas considered his next move. He couldn't stay a prisoner, yet he couldn't think of a way to free himself ether. He was prisoner of this strange and extremely hairy creature. A sharp hissed reached his ears, and he could only wonder what was going to happen now.

* * *

" No, no, I said the hydrospanner, not the welding unit." Han's barked at the pathetic droid trying to hand him the wrong tool. " And me that over there. No not that, that…thank you." He added sarcastically, snatching the correct tool from the droid and ducked back down into the hatch he was working on. He was trying to get his ship, the _Millenium Flacon_, working again. Well, it was working he just needed to make some adjustments to make sure it was going to start. Just then a deep roaring sound caused him to look up, which in turn caused him to hit is head on one of the components. Rubbing his head with his grease covered hand, he popped back up scanning the hanger bay for the sound. Chewbacca, his best friend and co-polite was walking into the hanger with something thrown over his shoulder.

"Chewie! There you are! Put that down and give me a hand up here." Han called out.

The Wookie growled in response.

" What do you mean you can't put him down?" he asked. Chewie barked again. " Okay, okay, hold on." T he one time smuggler climbed out of the hatch he was working on and crossed the hull of his fratter, climbed down an acsess ladder and came to stand before his friend.

" You know this better be good. We gotta get the naviecomp re-calibrated, and hot-wire the ignition cuplinks. And who is this guy?" he questioned gesturing the limp figure hanging over the Wookie's shoulder.

Chewie, answered and explained what had happened in his Wookie language.

" So, this guy," the smuggler gestured to Chewbacca's prisoner, " is this fugitive that somehow boarded the ship with no record at all, some how managed to get past Luke and who knows how many guards, and you caught him." Chewbacca nodded and growled something else.

" He shot you? With what?"

Chewbacca lifted his other hand, which held an assortment of strange items. Two antique knives, at least that's what he thought they were, an extremely long curved stick with strange carvings in it, and a bundle of shorted sticks with sharp points on one end and feathers on the other.

" One of those, hu?" he said examining the objects. " Let me see it." He commanded. The Wookie barked in protest. " Would you stop that, now let me see. Better get down to the med center and get a bacta patch on that." He rubbed the back for his neck, " and I guess we can take this guy into the ship." With that, the two of them climbed the boarding ramp into the _Millenium Falcon._

* * *

Legolas listened to the exchange between his captor and the other man, who he assumed, was a friend of the hairy creature. He didn't move a muscle as they headed up the loading ramp of the strange looking ship. The Elf prince listened as the two continued to discus matters of the ship, something about a princess and the man called Luke. His head began to pound and his neck started to ache from being held upside down so long. Should he remain impassive or try to escape? Maybe these new characters he ran into could help him. They didn't seem to be taking him back to the authorities.

" Yeah, there's gotta be some reason this guy's runn'n away from the law." the man was saying.

The Wookie grumbled.

" No, I don't think he's with the Empire. He doesn't look it. Not with those clothes. Maybe he killed someone important or something." He continued after a pause.

The Eldar just hoped he would be but down some time. It seemed like forever since they boarded the ship.

" Chewie, why don't you put him down? You'll give him a concussion or something." The Wookie growled some more.

" I don't care where you put him, just put him some where, any where!" Han told him, getting slightly flustered.

Chewbacca shrugged, and slumped the Elf down into a booth in the crew cabin. Legolas was relieved to finally be put down, as the blood rush receded from his head. The two moved off toward the front part of the cockpit, with the man becoming more and more agitated. Once he was sure that they were out of hear-shot, Legolas slowly sat up, and examined his surroundings. He wasn't sure what most of the things were. He didn't recognize huge computer terminals, sensory equipment, or the holo table before him. He checked for his knives but, as expected, found them to be missing. Standing, he stretched his arms, then his legs, and flexed his fingers, preparing himself for what would eventually have to happen.

But he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. His keen elven hears alerted him to the sound of the approaching strangers. The Eldar prince wasn't about to flee again, this time he was going to stand his ground. He stood there relaxed and yet ready for combat, as his "captors" came into view.

The man was tall, with dark brown hair and eyes. The man had a well-defined jaw line and a sarcastic atmosphere about him. He wore a white shirt, with a black vest. His black trousers were marked with a double red stripe down the side the disappeared into his black boots. There was something attached to his belt that couldn't be described as a sword, or knife of any kind. But looked like several cylinders had been malted together and a handle had been fused to the bottom.

The creature that carried him in, now that he got a closer look at it, was easily twice the size of his friend, but looked more human than animal like. It's face looked like that of a small dog or bear, or perhaps both mixed together. He wasn't sure. There was also a white patch on the being's arm where the Prince's arrow had hit him.

Han upon seeing the stranger awake and standing looked him up and down for a moment, taking in his appearance. He wore a green tunic and brown jerkin, with a sky blue under shirt and leggings. Vambraces were bound around each of his for-arms and a strapped crossed over his shoulder and around his midsection that held the interesting container on his back. He donned soft boots, which didn't look like any he had seen before. His clothes were the strangest things about him, but what really took Han by suprize so much was that he looked so young. Twenty, maybe twenty-five, but no older. His blue eyes betrayed his defiance and a little fear, his pale golden hair was braided back away from his fair face, and…and pointed ears?

" I see you're awake." Han said rubbing his chin, " and unharmed I assume?"

The Elf said nothing. He merely continued to stare at him and Chewie.

" What's your name?" he tried again. This time he got some sort of response. Legolas's eyes darted away for a fraction of a second, which showed his indecision.

" I'm Legolas." He said. " What is yours?" he asked almost defensively.

" Han Solo." He replied, " This is Chewbacca." He jabbed his thumb toward the Wookie, then proceeded to hang it in his pocket. " Why you running away from high command?" Solo asked. Trying to puzzle it out in his head.

Legolas hoped he had made the right choice in trusting this man and his friend. _Oh Valar._ He thought. For he knew that this was going to be a long story.

_BTC…_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, guys, another chapter for you! I'm so sorry it took so long to get it up. I encountered a terrible case of writer's block mixed with the start of school, and computer problems. But I know, that's no excuse. It was my initial goal to get this up before I started school, but as you can see that didn't happen. :P I want to say thank you to all my reader's who review and stary patient with me. You guys are the best and you are all awesome! Also I'm really sorry for not responding to reviews that well, I've been trying to decide how to do it. Just a special shout out to Black Shafted Arrow, Faramir Freak, all who are guest reviews, LadyOfAnfalas, and StangerInBabylon, and Zane's Girlfriend. And thank you to all the people who read and don't review, you're awesome too! And all you Guest reviewers! Thank you so much! :D  
**

**Every one please say a very special thank you to OnceSizeFitsAll when you see her, who has graciously been kind enough to be my beta so you don't have to put up with my terrible grammar and spelling. :P **

**Once again as a final note, (this as been a really long author's note hasn't it?) I hope you liked this chapter. As always reviews are always appreciated. :D And because you guys have been so awesome as staying patient with me, I'm giving you a bonus!  
**

**EvenstarWarrior's song of the day:**_** The Chase**_** by Manafest**

**and**

**EvenstarWarrior's question of the day: ****If you could pick one song as your theme song, what would it be?**

**Once again, thank you and-**

"What do you thing you are doing, Teithril?"

**Thanduil! What are you doing here?**

"I'm here to check on my son, who I reluctantly let you put in your story. You've put him in quite a predicament."

**Yeah, well I needed him to be there besides he understands. He's fine, stop worrying about him. He did sign the waver.  
**

_"It's not him I'm worried about."_

**Qui-gon! wait, why are you here? **

" Ah, Master Ginn! I trust you are well?"

_" Yes, thank you, your Majesty. I'm here to make sure Teithril is dong her job."_

**I AM DOING MY JOB! **

"We'll see..." *Thranduil gives a menacing stair.*

***Gulp***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me! It really means a lot! Once again please give a shout out to OneSizeFitsAll for being awesome and betaing this for me. If betaing is an actual word...anyway he go. Well, ALONS-Y! **

Chapter 8

The ride to Edoras was not necessarily a short one, nor was it a long one. On their journey Aragorn had told him about Edoras.

The Realm of the Horse Lords, Edmund thought. I wonder if their horses talk.

They had stopped for the night now, allowing their horses and themselves rest. Edmund looked around the small camp. Aragorn had made a small fire was made and was now sitting by it with Gimli, and Edmund. Gandalf was standing a ways away gazing towards the east. Legolas had climbed a nearby tree and was still sitting up their; doing what exactly, Edmund wasn't sure.

As he sat there by the crackling fire, he let his mind wander back to Narnia, to his siblings, to Peter and Susan who were in America, and to Lucy aboard the Dawn Treader. He wondered what was happening aboard the ship. Would any time pass while he was here? Like when you went from our world to Narnia? Or would he would be missing?

"Something troubles you." It was a statement rather than a question.

Ed shrugged. "I was just thinking about my family."

Aragorn let the answer hang in the air. "You miss them," he said at last.  
Ed nodded, unsure of what he should say.

Sensing Edmund's uncertainty, Aragorn shifted in his position. "It often helps to talk about things that worry you," he suggested kindly.

"Well," began Edmund, "its just that there are so many questions unanswered, and Gandalf said he spoke with Aslan and...I just wish I knew why I was here, and why Lucy isn't."

Aragorn nodded his sympathy. "I'm sure Aslan knows what he's doing." He paused. "When Gandalf faced the Balrog, none of us knew what he was doing, but he did. And without him, none of us would have made it out of Moria," he finished.  
The young king nodded. "I guess I shouldn't really be worried. Aslan has always known what he's doing…." His voice trailed off.

"You said you had one brother and two sisters who were all crowned kings and queens," Aragorn remarked. "How can that be? Wouldn't there only be one ruler at a time?"

"Well, you see, Peter, he's the High King, cause he's the oldest. And Susan, she's the second oldest, so she's High Queen," he explained. He looked to the older man to see if he understood. He saw that he didn't, but continued anyway. "I'm third oldest, so I'm just a king and Lucy, she's the youngest, so she's just a queen. And Caspian, he's also a king."

The Ranger gave him a quizzical look. "So there are three kings and two queens?"

"Not really. Peter and Susan are too old to go back to Narnia, so they can't come back. That makes Lucy and I High King and Queen. But since Caspian it rightful heir to the throne, after we left the first time, he's the King."

Aragorn blew out a breath.

"I know," Edmund apologized. "It's confusing."

Aragorn shook his head, and gave a very small smile that was more of a slight upturn of the lips. "Imagine being a ruler at so young." He looked down at Edmund's shield. "This is your crest?" He picked up the silver shield with a red lion on it.

"That's the Narnian symbol," Ed supplied.

"This is Aslan," Aragorn stated rather than asked.

"Yeah." Edmund leaned back on his hands.

"You said Aslan was also a king…is he king over everything?"

"Yes, Aslan is king over all the countries, not just Narnia. But Narnia is the only one that acknowledges it. Every one else thinks he's a demon. The Calormen have a god, Tash. He's the real demon."

"I do not believe Aslan is a demon. "Aragorn said after a short silence. "He is very much like Eru, the Creator of Middle-Earth and our entire world," he said without waiting for Ed to ask who Eru was. "I'm sure Aslan knows what he is doing," Aragorn finished, handing the shield back to Edmund.

Without another word, Aragorn stood and moved to stand beside Gandalf. Ed couldn't hear what they were saying, but by how they were standing he guessed it wasn't something good. It was only a span of a few minutes that seemed more like hours before Aragorn strode back to the camp, with Gandalf close behind.

"Get some sleep; we have an early start in the morning," Gandalf said with a grandfatherly smile. "And a long ride."

Legolas had jumped down from the tree he was perched in and moved to the opposite side of the fire. Gimli made himself comfortable close by. Ed lay down, and prepared for sleep.

Just as Gandalf had said, they had an early start the next morning. Before the sun had fully risen everyone was up and moving, preparing to leave.

"Edmund!" Gandalf called to him.

Upon hearing his name called, Edmund hurried to the wizard's side. "Yes, Gandalf?"

"You will ride with me today, my boy." He must have noticed the slight puzzlement in the young king's face for he continued. "I believe Aragorn's horse is becoming tired with two riders and Shadowfax can carry both of us with ease," he said with a smile. Edmund found himself liking the wizard more and more.

Within a few moments everyone was mounted and ready to go. Ed felt a little nervous about riding Shadowfax with no saddle or bridle, but Gandalf seemed confident enough.

They a rode until early afternoon, when they stopped at the top of a shallow hill.

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said with more than a little disdain. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

As they rode closer, Edmund examined the city. It was on a large hill with what looked like The Golden Hall at the top. Winding paths could be seen going around the hill. The buildings looked like they were in need of repair, and a city wall wrapped itself around the base of the hill.

Something came floating down from the city. It was a flag. A green flag with a white horse on it. Ed looked up into the city to try and identify where it came from but was unable to locate it. The citizens stared at them like they were from a different planet. Most of them wore black and stayed eerily silent.

Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said don't look for welcome, Edmund thought.

"Find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.

"My thoughts exactly," Ed mumbled back. They rode up to the Golden Hall and left their horses at the base of the stairs. The group of five climbed the stairs and where met with two guards.

"Ah." Gandalf gave a polite, friendly smile.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," Hama said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf gave him a look that was not quite readable, then nodded to the others to obey. Reluctantly, the group gave up their weapons. Legolas turned over his knives with a flourish and Gimli gave a fond look to his axe before he too handed it over. Edmund gave up his sword reluctantly, wishing he could keep it with him. When they had all finished, Gandalf looked somewhat expectantly at the guard.

"Your staff," Hama pointed out.

"Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked, leaning on his staff a little harder.

With a reluctant nod and a grimace, Hama turned to let them in. Edmund caught Gandalf wink. A slight look of confusion crossed Ed's features. He liked Gandalf, but he had no idea what he was up to.

Hama led the group of five into the Golden Hall. The large doors swung open and the guard entered first, bowing before the king.

Edmund was amazed at the beauty of the Hall. It was large, but dimly lit. There were large, round pillars on either side of the main walkway and tables past the pillars. Many rich tapestries hung from the wall and almost everywhere you looked there was some symbol of a horse.

The King sat hunched over on his throne, and a small, greasy looking man sat next to him, whispering something to him. The King appeared to be very old, with white hair and beard that looked like it hadn't been brushed for a very long time and deep wrinkles etched into his face and hands.

Gandalf had taken Legolas' arm to support the role of a feeble old man in need of a walking stick. They had on gone five paces when suddenly, the door closed behind them. Everyone except Gandalf glanced back nervously. The Narnian noticed a group of men eyeing them suspiciously as they kept pace with them.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf called to the failing king.

The greasy looking man whispered something else to the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king croaked rather haltingly.

"A just question my liege," said the greasy man. He stood and approached the group. "Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lost spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest," he hissed at the wizard.

"Be silent, Grima," Gandalf rebuked him. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." He stuck out his staff for all to see.

Grima looked shocked as he backed away. "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff," He said, his voice gathering volume as he said it.

The soldiers that had been watching them rushed out at the group. They were quickly engaged by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Edmund. Gandalf continued forward, completely ignoring the fighting going on around him.

"Théoden son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf spoke.

The two men, dwarf and elf fought off the soldiers trying to hold back the wizard. Somehow in the fight, Grima got knocked down, and Gimli put his foot on his chest to hold him there.

"I would stay still if I were you," the dwarf threatened. With a final punch from Aragorn the fight ended and everyone was watching Théoden and Gandalf.

"Harken to me," the wizard ordered.

Théoden barely met his gaze and scowled.

"I release you from this spell." Gandalf raised his hand.

Everything in the throne room was still and silent. Nobody dared to move as they waited in anticipation.

Theoden's laugh shattered the growing stillness. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he mocked.

With a sudden movement Gandalf threw off his grey cloak to reveal his shining white robes. Théoden gave a surprised gasp and pressed back into his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," the white wizard said calmly. Again the King slammed into the back of his throne. Gandalf approached Théoden pointing his staff at him. A woman dressed in white burst into the room. Taking in what was happening to the king, she raced to his side, or tried to. Aragorn stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered.

Théoden was struggling to free himself from Gandalf's hold. "If I go, Théoden dies," he said in a voice that was not his. Again Gandalf slammed the King back against his chair with the power of his staff.

"You could not kill me; you will not kill him," he said calmly and evenly.

The king continued to struggle. "Rohan is mine," the voice seethed. Ed didn't think that it belonged to the King. It seemed too deep to belong to such an old man.

One final time the king of Rohan was thrown back against his throne. "Be gone," Gandalf commanded.

Théoden screamed as he lunged for the wizard. Gandalf raised his staff, hitting the king in the head, knocking him back. Everything was quiet once again as the king groaned and slid back into his chair.

The blond girl slipped from Aragorn's grasp and raced to the King's side. She caught him and set him back upright in his throne. Then suddenly, yet subtly, the king's face began to change. From old and creased with wrinkles, to young and youthful. The king's hair was actually a soft golden color. The wrinkles disappeared and the creases vanished. The haze that had covered the King's eyes was lifted and the room seemed to feel lighter, like a great load was lifted off.

The King looked around the room as if he was woken from a trance. He stared at the blonde woman who smiling at him. "I know your face. Éowyn. Éowyn. Gandalf?" he looked back to the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said as the King stood with the help of Eowyn.

He glanced down at his hands. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf suggested. Hama held out the King's sword, still sheathed. Slowly, Théoden pulled his sword from it's sheath. Once free he looked the blade up and down.

At this point, Grima tried to slide away from Gimli's grasp to no avail. This movement alerted the King to his presence. Théoden fixed him with a cold glare before looking to his sword, then back the evil man. Then he ordered his soldiers to throw him out.

Théoden stalked after Grima, accompanied by soldiers and what remained of the Fellowship. The evil man rolled down the stairs that led up to the Golden Hall, and landed hard on his side. He let out a small cry of pain as he landed.

"I've only ever served you my lord," he pleaded, backing away from an angry Théoden.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," the King all but seethed.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima continued to beg.

Having enough of the henchman, Théoden raised his sword high above his head ready to strike Wormtongue. With a loud cry he swung it down towards the evil servant in front of him. But it never reached him, for Aragorn leapt from behind the king and stopped his sword.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," he urged.

Edmund watched with wondering eyes as Aragorn held a hand out to help Grima up. The vile man scowled at the ranger and spit into his hand before jumping up and rushing into the crowd screaming, "Get out of my way!"

The crowd watched Grima gallop away on a black steed. The stunned silence was broken when Aragorn shouted, "Hail, Théoden King!"

Promptly everyone gathered outside of the Golden Hall bowed low before the King. Edmund stood with Legolas, Gimli and Eowyn at the top of the stairs. He bowed his head to the King, who was looking up at Meduseld.

Théoden's next words were soft, as if he was almost scared to say them. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

Edmund sat inside the Golden Hall, in the throne room. The funeral for Prince Théodred was taking place outside. He wasn't attending. He didn't feel like it was his place to go, considering he was stranger to this land and these people. He sat on one of the tables, staring at his shield and the red lion that was on it.

He could hear singing from out side. It was a sad song full of mourning and sorrow. He couldn't understand any of the words as some of them drifted in. Why had Aslan sent him here? What could he do to help them here? He was only one person and not to mention barely 15 years old. The singing continued, as his thoughts strayed back to Narnia. He wondered what was happening there?

**A/N: Hi again, everyone! I'm so sorry for the incredibly long wait. Things kinda got out of hand over here, but I finally got it finished! I hope you like it, and, as always, reviews are always appreciated! Um….what else was I going to say….Oh! Review replies are below! I started doing it this way cause it's easier to reply to them all right here, and I couldn't keep up PMing everyone. So that's that, and if you're a guest reviewer thank you so much! You guys are just as important as members are!**

_BlackShaftedArrow: Thanks for the warning! I'll be sure to watch out! Thanks so much for your support, it really means a lot to me! Sorry, but I think you had to wait longer for this chapter than the last one. I'm glad you liked the song, it's really one of my favorites! Don't worry, Legolas will get out of it eventually! Thanks again!_

_LadyOfAnfalas: Thanks of the encouragement! You don't know how nervous I was about making sure everyone was in character! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Guest: I like that part too, it requires the most imagination I guess. :D Thank's for reviewing and reading! Yeah, there has been questions about that I'll try and explain that better in the next authors note. It could work as three separate stories, but it was a chalenge my sisters and I started, we each had to combine Star Wars, LotR and Narnia into one story, so this is how it turned out. Thanks again!_

_Pip the Dark Lord of All: First of all, your name it awesome and so is your avatar! Spock rules! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it and I can't really chop Legolas' bow in half cause he's gonna need it later! _

**The song of the day is: Outta My Mind by: Anthem Lights**

**The Question of the day is:**_ If you could pick one weapon out of these three, which would it be and why? A lightsaber, a sword, or a sonic screwdriver?_ Yes, yes, I know a sonic screwdriver isn't a weapon, but is awesome, to say the least.

**And now I am also doing a Bible verse of the day:**

**John 3:16 "For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth on Him shall not perish, but have everlasting life."**

Also, sorry this is such a long note, but if everyone would be so kind as to take my poll on my profile for which story I should do next, that would most appreciated. :D

~May the stars light your way,

EvenstarWarrior


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Princess and the Ranger road over the once Narnian plans. Aragorn wasn't sure how long they had been riding, but he guessed it been close to an hour.

He eased the horse down to a trot as they approached the end of the woods. He slowed the bay to a walk and finally to a stop. The air was cool in the shade of trees and the wind was absolutely still and the rushing sound of water could be heard quite loudly. In one swift movement, Aragorn dismounted the horse and extended a hand toward the Princess. Without hesitation Leia took his hand and less gracefully dismounted the horse.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Aragorn nodded back. Holding the reigns he moved to the horses head and scratched it muzzle. The horse had exceptionally big brown eyes and its black forelock feel over its white blaze. Oh, how much this horse reminded him of Roheryn.

"So, where are we?" The Princess asked perching her hands on her hips.

The Ranger gave her a sideways glance. " I'm not sure, Professor Cornelius said we wold come to a river I suppose this is it "He said continuing to stroke the horse's neck.

"I never did catch your name." Leia prompted. If she was going to be traveling with this man she at least needed to know his name.

Aragorn paused, with his hand poised over the horse's muzzle. "Aragorn." He said quietly not looking away from the horse. The bay's lifted his head away from the Ranger's hands.

"I'm Leia." The Princess replied. Aragorn led the horse to a low hanging tree branch and tied the reigns to it. Leia watched him curiously.

"You're good with animals." Leia observed. When the Ranger didn't reply she continued to speak. " You don't say much, do you." It was a statement more than a question.

" I've learned the importance of a silent tongue."

Leia nodded, that was understandable. She could give countless accounts when she had learned that herself.

"We'll rest for a while then we should continue on. We don't know if they're tracking us or not. And its best too keep moving." He moved to the horses flank and began checking over the saddle. Again Leia watched him with curiosity, as he spoke gently and quietly to the animal. It was a horse, if she remembered correctly. She edged closer to the animal so to hear what Aragorn was saying.

"_Stille nu. Hwaet nemnao oe? Hm? Hwaet nemnao oe? Manen le? Hodo mellon_." The ranger knelt down be the horses front hooves. The bay danced in place shying away from the touch. " _Faeste, stille nu, mellon_." Leia watched in amazement as the horse almost immediately calmed down and w the man to check each of its hooves.

"I think its name is Charger." Leia piped up. Aragorn glanced up at her. " I saw it on the door where you got him from." Charger shook his head as if to confirm the Princess' words.

"Charger it is then." Aragorn said standing to his feet. "Are we ready to continue?" Leia nodded and came to stand by the Ranger. " We'll walk him to the edge of the woods and ride him from there." Aragorn explained.

"Alright." Leia replied, she wasn't really sure what to say to the man. He really wasn't the best conversationalist.

The woods fell away to a pebbly beach with a wide river and had mirrored scenery on the other side. The water was clear and swiftly moving. The sound of the rushing liquid was quite deafening but it was certainly loud enough to drown out any animal or man that came close to the river's edge. Aragorn moved to the water's edge, leading Charger behind him.

"The water's too deep for both of us to ride through, and Charger is already struggling with both of us on land." Aragorn reasoned He strode to the horses flank and check over the tack one more time.

"So, what are we going to do?" Leia asked.

Without another word, the Ranger held out a hand to the Princess. Unsure of what he was getting at, she placed her hand in his, and before she knew it, she was on Charger's back once again.

"What are doing?" she questioned.

"Crossing the river." He replied shortly. He un-slung his quiver and bow from his back and strapped them to Charger's saddle horn. He un-strapped his sword and tied it the saddlebags. Once again he picked up Charger's lead reigns and began to lead him into the water.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Leia clutched the horsed mane, " What are you doing?" her voice had gone from questioning to fearful.

Aragorn stopped to look at her, " I said, we're crossing the river." He said simply.

Leia huffed, he certainly wasn't one for comforting or explaining.

Aragorn led the horse into the cool water. At first Charger shied away from the water. " Whoa, whoa, Charger. _Stille nu, iesten Man le trasta, Charger, hm? Man cenich_?" The Ranger's elvish words had a soothing affect on the horse. Again the Heir of Isildur easied the horse into the water and began leading him across the river. A third of the way through the water rose up to the horse's haunches and almost up to Aragorn's chest. Half way through the water had risen to Charger's head, and Aragorn had to swim because it was so deep. The bay's neck was stretched so it barely kept his head over the water's glassy surface. Leia clung to the horses matter mane, she was soaked up to her waste and utterly terrified. They where only in the middle of the river for a minute but it felt like an hour. Slowly, the water began to subside as they came closer and closer to the other side.

With one final effort Charger hauled himself onto the pebbly shore. Leia slid off the horses wet back with relative ease. Aragorn dropped the lead reigns and shook his, clearing excess water from his hair. Charger shook himself much like a dog does after a bath, and showered water droplets every where.

Aragorn moved to the horses flank and checked his weapons for water damage. The scabbard on his sword kept most of the water clear of the blade, but he wasn't satisfied until he thoroughly dried it with what un-dampened cloth he could find. Satisfied his sword was well taken care of, we moved to his quiver of arrows. The check over proved to be unnecessary when the arrows shoed themselves to be dry.

"We should keep moving, until nightfall. We should put as many miles between us and the Talmeriens as possible before nightfall. The water will through them off our sent for a short amount of time, but we might not have long."

"Agreed, we should probably do something to cover our tracks from when we crossed the river." The Princess added.

Aragorn glanced at her with mild surprise.

"Don't I get a say in anything?"

Leia jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Aragorn's hand was instantly on the hilt of his sword.

"Show yourself!" the Ranger demanded of the unknown.

"I did show myself, your just not looking." The voice said again.

This time Aragorn unsheathed his sword and held it readily in front of him. He gestured for Leia to get behind him, hurriedly she did as told and moved in between the Ranger and the horse.

"Now, there's no need to draw your sword." The voice soothed. It sighed heavily. " Fine, fine, I thought you humans were smarter then that."

The voice said no more, and there was momentary silence. It was followed by the sound of horse hooves o hard packed earth. But the sound didn't belong to any approaching rider, but their own horse, Charger. The bay had moved to stand in front of the Ranger. He craned his long slender neck to look at Aragorn directly. Charger shook his mane and nodded his large head. "See, I'm right here. You humans aren't' as bright as you seem." The horse said shaking his thick mane again.

Leia had gone wide-eyed during the exchange. She had never seen a creature like this before, but by the stunned expression on Aragorn's face, she could tell that this wasn't normal behavior.

The horse glanced from Aragorn to Leia and back, "What? Haven't you ever seen a taking horse before?" Both humans were still to stunned to speak. "Oh, and my name is Windsor. That's what my mother named me. Not Charger."

It took another minute before Aragorn found his voice again.

"You can speak?" he asked a little tentatively.

Windsor only blinked at him, " I'm doing it right now, aren't I?"

"Yes," the Ranger said slowly.

"Wait, you mean this isn't normal behavior?" Leia asked a little more than alarmed.

"No, they don't usually talk." He explained.

"Unless you're in Narnia," Windsor jumped in. " Which you are, animals talk here."

"Do all animals talk here?" Aragorn asked.

Windsor tossed his head and pawed the ground. "Only Narnian animals talk, but not all them at that."

"Well, Windsor, you said you wanted a say in what we did next," Aragorn couldn't believe he was talking to a horse.

"We'll do exactly as you said," the horse swished his tail, "I really had no problems with it in the first place."

"So why did you object in the first place?" Leia asked.

Windsor made a gesture that would have been a shrug. " I wanted see what you'd when you found I could talk, and you guys seemed to be trustworthy enough."

Aragorn decided to take that as a compliment. "Professor Cornelious said we had to get to Aslan's How. Do you know how to get there?"

Windsor appeared to be thinking about the proposed question, "Hm, not sure, maybe if you keep going west you might run into it."

Aragorn stroked his chin thoughtfully. _So much good that did us._ He thought. " Well, we'll keep going west then." He said out loud.

Windsor snorted, and trotted over the Princess, "Ladies first." He said as he lowered himself to the ground so she could get on.

Less then graceful, Leia climbed onto the horses back, and clung for dear life when he stood again. Then he steadily walked over to Aragorn. In one swift movement he easily mounted Windsor and took the reigns in his hands.

"I suppose you don't need my to use these?" he said holding up the leather straps.

"Yes, thank you. I am perfectly capable of steering myself. I would much rather if you took them off completely." He replied.

The Ranger sighed as he slid off the horse. Within a few moments the bit and bridal had been removed from Windsor's head and strapped to the back of the saddle.

"Ah, that's much better." Windsor said working his mouth, "thank you."

Aragorn patted the horse's neck. Once he was back in the saddle he loosely took a fist full of main in his hand.

"Alright, ready?" Windsor asked. He craned his head around to look at his passengers.

With a cautious nod from Leia and a subtler one from Aragorn, Windsor trotted off away from the river.

It wasn't till after dark when they stopped to make camp. They found a clear sport partially shaded by trees and partially open to the night sky. Aragorn started to build a fire, which Windsor ws very opinionated about.

Once Strider was able to get Windsor off his back, the horse plodded over to Leia to talk her through setting up camp. After everything was set up, they settled down for the night. Aragorn took the first watch and traded off with Windsor every four hours, allowing the Princess to rest all through the night.

The night passed uneventfully, and when morning came Windsor was on watch so he was the first one up. The bay awkwardly stood from his resting position and walked over to Aragorn's sleeping form and nudged his face with his muzzle.

"Wakey, wakey, Ranger! Rise and shine, time to get up. Let's get moving!" Windsor said cheerily.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." He said sitting up and stretching his arms, shoulders. "I'll wake the Princess." He said standing.

"Good, I'll just munch on some grass until you're ready." The bay moved off to the side of the fire and began nibbling on fresh green grass.

Aragorn sighed at the sassy horse. He walked from his resting-place and rolled up his blanket and knelt down next to the Princess and gently shook her awake. "My Lady, it is time for us to keep moving."

It took Leia a few minutes to become fully awake, but she was up and preparing to leave.

Once everyone had eaten and the fire was thoroughly put out, Aragorn and Leia mounted Windsor and on there journey once again.

**Author's Note:**

Hello all! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry about the lack of updates. I really caught up in sports. I wanted this chapter to be up before I went out of town two weeks ago, but that didn't happen. So here it is and I hope it's better then the last chapter, which I want to sincerely apologize about. It was not my best, and should have done a better job on it. Also feel free to suggest any questions for the Question of the Day. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

_BlackShaftedArrow: __Thank you! Describing Gandalf is always fun Swords are cool but I would have to pick a sonic screwdriver. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it. _

_Pip the Dark Lord of All:__ That's a good choice, that one would probably be my second choice. It is! You should really watch Doctor Who, it's amazing! Thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_LadyOfAnfalas:__ Thank you for reviewing and being honest in your reviews. (Not saying anyone else is not honest!) But you always are strait forward and don't' sugarcoat what need to be improved.(Again, not saying anyone else does this.) I deeply apologize for the last chapter, and hopefully this one is better. _

_Elessar's Daughter_ : Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! That's got to be one of my favorite ones to write, cause Narnia and Middle-Earth are very alike then you have Leia who has no idea what's going on. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Karen: Thank you for your encouragement! I will definitely keep going with this story. I'm glad you like it. Yeah, the first meeting is always fun to write, then trying to figure out they would interact is the hard part. Spoilers! Just keep thoughs things for future reference!

**Song of the Day: **_Safe and Sound by: Taylor Swift_

**Question of the Day: **_In a sword fight between Aragorn and King Miraz, who would win?_

**Bible verse of the Day: **_Psalms 1:1-3 _

_ 1"Blessed is the man that walketh not in the counsel of the ungodly, nor standeth in the way of sinners, nor sitteth in the seat of the scornful._

_2 But his delight is in the law of the Lord; and in his law doth he meditate day and night._

_3 And he shall be like a tree planted by the rivers of water, that bringeth forth his fruit in his season; his leaf also shall not wither; and whatsoever he doeth shall prosper._

Again, thank you for all your guy's support and reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me. If I missed anyone in the review replies I deeply apologize and know that I did not do it on purpose and will get back to you! And one more thing, I will be gone this week due to camp, so I will see you all in a week from today!

EvenstarWarrior


End file.
